


I love this — fuck, I love you

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney





	I love this — fuck, I love you

“Do it again!”

Your boss withholds a silent squall as he strews the folder of the printed version of your report across the long table in the meeting room, eliciting an obnoxious single laugh from Sehun. Stupid Oh Sehun, your coworker, your boss’ favorite employee. Ugh! Why is he even here when you’re meeting with your boss?

You heard a muted hiss of anger and disappointment from Jinah, your partner for this month’s project as she picks up the folder. Both of you bowed slightly and left the meeting room to work on revising again.

This was the fifth time you and Jinah revised the report and your stupid boss is never satisfied. You’ve been neglecting sleep and skipping meals for three days now and your deadline is this coming Friday. What is two more days of less sleep and missing two meals, right? You made a mental note to roughly write your last will on the back of your report, blaming your untimely death on your rigid boss.

“I told you, we should ask Sehun for—”

“Hell no!!!”

You cut Jinah off before she can even continue her sentence.

“Whyyyyyy?!?!?!”

She whines, shaking her arms and legs like a petulant child. You tap the seat next to you, motioning for her to sit so you can already start your revisions. Time is of the essence, can’t waste any more of it. You have deadlines to catch. You can never have a strike on your clean record.

“Because he hates me. He will never help us. Also, he’s an asshole. He thinks he’s all that, he’s just a suck up to our boss.”

You groan as you open the file of your report and a new tab on your browser, your favorite search engine immediately loads. Jinah continues whining as she sits next to you, hitting a random key on her laptop to wake it from sleep.

After a while, both of you fell back to your working rhythm. Talking and asking questions every now and again when you need to.

You stretch your arms after what feels like hours and notices that it’s getting really dim in the office. You look around you and a lot of your co-workers already left for the night. Only a few people are left, including you, Jinah and Oh Sehun and his partner, Chanyeol.

The lights in your boss’ office are already turned off, indicating that he already left.

Craning your neck beside you, Jinah looks so busy looking up information on the company system to support your presentation.

“Jinah, it’s 7 PM now.”

You tap her shoulder and she jolted when she heard the time.

“Fuck! My husband and I have dinner at 7:30! I— I need to go now.”

Jinah starts packing her laptop inside her laptop bag, not even turning it off.

“I promise I will skype you once I get home so we can continue.”

She added and you nodded your head in understanding.

“I’ll stay for a little bit.”

Jinah smiles apologetically at you as she checks her makeup on her compact mirror, throwing it inside her purse. She gave you a light and friendly kiss on your cheeks before running off to the direction of your department’s door exit.

Falling back to your working pattern you were suddenly disturbed from your concentration when you heard Sehun’s loud and boisterous yawn. You look up with a scowl on your face and sure enough, he’s looking at you with a pesky smile on his face.

“It’s 10 PM aren’t you going home, Princess?

There it is again, his nickname for you. The word Princess is cute, but it sounds horrible when Sehun speaks it.

“I’ll go home whenever I want.”

You scoff as you both stare at each other.

As if like a runway model, Sehun starts strutting to your table.

“Jinah asked me for help, but you keep refusing. Why?”

He suddenly asks, your heart starts beating fast. You can hear it in your ears. You feel your cheeks heating up with… Anger?

“Because I— Because I don’t need your help!”

Weirdly, you start stuttering. What the hell, why are you even stuttering?

“Really? How about that time you got your heels stuck in a random crack on the road?”

“If you didn’t push me, I wouldn’t get stuck!”

You defended.

“I didn’t push you. You were so small, I didn’t even know you were there.”

Sehun laughs teasingly as he took a seat beside you looking at your computer. You tried covering your screen, but Sehun was quick to grab your laptop and set it in front of him. Shamelessly scrolling through your report.

“How about when it was raining last month and your umbrella broke and I shared mine with you.”

“What are you doing?”

You grab on his arm to stop him from browsing through your file, but he just shook you off like you’re a light speck of dust.

“Why doesn’t he like this?”

Sehun beams, reading through your report.

“It isn’t that bad!”

He added.

“Wha… What?”

**“I love this — fuck, I love you”**

“WHAT?!”

“You heard me…”

Sehun immediately closes off your laptop, grabs you by your neck and crashes his lips to yours. Kissing you like he hasn’t kissed in a really, really long time.

You tried pushing him off, but his soft lips and sweet taste made your arms and legs feel like jello.

Sehun pulls away after a while and he slides his hand down from the back of your neck, lightly caressing your hair as he did so. His forehead touching with yours.

“Wow.”

You say.

“How was it?”

He asks.

“It isn’t that bad.”

You copied his words about your report and one side of his lips curls up, kissing you again. This time a lot more tender and affectionate.


End file.
